


Caught My Heart At Sea

by chefzefronk



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, MK is a crew mate on jiho's ship, Mimi appears at the beginning, hyojung is a mermaid, hyojyo..a ship i never realized had so much chemistry, i feel like a boomer this is my first ao3 story in a while, im sorry angst gang i betrayed you with this one, oh yeah follow me on twitter btw, ship captain jiho, someone stop me before i write another au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: Captain Jiho Kim’s ship is caught and wrecked in a severe storm, taking all people aboard down with it. But when she saw where the shadow in the water was headed, she knew that only her life would be extended.
Relationships: Choi Hyojung/Kim Jiho
Kudos: 2





	Caught My Heart At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this on my twitter @REMEMBERMl

**_‘She woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and someone moving around the apartment. Sitting up quietly, she tried to figure out who the intruder was. All she could see was their silhouette. Getting up, she grabbed something off of her dresser.....which was a pan? Stepping out of her room quietly, Jiho stared at the intruder’s back, and then.....’_ **

_(SMACK!)_

“OW, WHAT THE FUCK KIM JI-”

“OH SHIT SORRY MIMI,” Jiho shouted as she hugged her best friend. Mimi rubbed the back of her head, groaning at the pain. She shook her head, before turning to the younger. “I don’t get why you’ve been so jumpy lately,” Mimi said, as she walked over to raid Jiho’s fridge, “I mean I get that you’re leaving but that doesn’t mean you’re ship is gonna be in trouble.” Jiho sighed, knowing her friend was right. “It’s just...oh I don’t know,” Jiho told her, “It’s my first time leading a ship crew on my own. I don’t wanna screw up.”

Mimi patted her on the back, “I get that Ji, but I know you. You’re gonna do great!” Jiho nodded, “Thanks Mim, really.” Mimi smiled, “Being your reassurance is just a part-time job for me. But I’m glad I could help. Now, LET’S EAT!” Jiho laughed at her friend’s antics, before digging into the food Mimi prepared.

“Thanks for the ride,” Jiho thanked her friend, waving her off before walking towards the ship. Ship Three. Jiho never thought she would see the day where she’d captain a ship on her own. She was always under supervision, because she was the only female captain at the time. It was a rare sight to see a powerful young female amongst all these men.

(No time for a backstory, we can get to that later. Anyways, where were we....ah right:) Jiho, dressed in her designated uniform, began inspecting the ship. She knew it like the back of her hand, but she was just so nervous. Her gut was telling her something would go wrong, but she didn’t know if that was true. What was more nerve-wrecking, a storm was rumored to hit the fleet in the middle of the trip.

‘We’ll be fine,’ she mentally told herself, ‘This is a routine trip, nothing bad has ever gone wrong.’ She reached the upper deck and then it hit her. She was actually captaining the ship on her own, with no help from anyone. She then realized the crew members were staring at her, making her even more nervous.

‘Do I...say something to them,’ she asked herself, before looking around at the men. She only recognized one of them, and her eyes practically lit up when she saw him.

Sneakily waving MK over, she faced the other crew members. There were about 50 others on that boat, and she was their leader. MK reached her spot and gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Jiho took a deep breath, before saying, “ **_I’m the captain of this ship, who will safely guide all of you on this trip_ **”. She waved them all off, turning to MK and giving him a bro-hug. “You’re gonna do great Jiho,” he said to her, “I’m sure Mimi told you the same thing.” She nodded before waving him off to finish his tasks.

She made her way to the aft, entering the ‘Captain’s Quarters’ to prepare herself. Their ship, along with the other ships of the fleet, would be sailing into Finskiy Zaliv, docking off the coast of Leningrad. From there, they would offload the boxes and barrels of exported goods which would be sent straight to Moscow. Nobody was allowed to see what was in them. Rumors spread about weapons, ammunition, and some were even saying explosives.

Jiho shook her head, she shouldn’t be worried about these things. She should be focused on the route. And by the looks of it, this would be one long journey. She noted the primary route, and looked for some backups in case they were taken off course. She checked her wristwatch, it was almost time to set sail. Almost time for them to embark on this journey......almost time for her to be a real captain.

They unanchored at 11am sharp, raising the sails and departing from the port. Jiho’s gut was still telling her something would happen but she didn’t mind it. She stared out the windows of the ship, admiring the beautiful skies and vast sea ahead of them. She always loved the view, but something about this trip made it 100 times better. Was it because she was finally acknowledged as a captain? Probably, she just hoped nothing would happen, especially during that storm.

As time passed, Jiho felt herself getting sleepy. She decided she would rest, not too long but long enough so she’d be refreshed. Lying down on the couch, her eyes immediately shut. A few minutes later Jiho fell asleep, to the calm sounds of the ocean waves being her lullaby.

A jolt of the ship made her eyes open widely. Seconds later, shouting from the deck could be heard. She sat up quickly, checking her watch, almost 5 hours had passed. It was 3:55pm. Making her way to the window, Jiho could only see darkness. 

The waves were rough, she could hear them slamming against the ship. Then it hit her. The storm was here.

She ran out of her quarters, putting on her captain’s coat while she went out to the deck. The storm was bigger than any of them were prepared for. Her eyes wandered around, trying to find MK. She saw him and ran over to him. Tapping his shoulder she asked, “How bad?” MK took a deep breath, answering, “The water goes so high it’ll cover your quarters soon.” That made her heart stop. If the water could reach that high, that meant....

The boat shook even harder as it traversed the dangerously high waters. Jiho began shouting commands, trying her best to keep everyone safe, like she promised. Again, the boat shook more. Cannons began rolling from one side of the ship to the other, making it harder to keep the weight even. As they went over a bigger wave, Jiho knew they were done for. The ship launched into the air, and capsized into the ocean.

When Jiho hit the water, she tried her best to hold her breath and swim up. But as she tried to move, her foot was stuck. She looked down and tried not to use her breath that she held. Her foot was wedged between a floorboard in the boat. She was losing her breath, and she needed to get out fast. She tried and tried but to no avail. Until, one of the packages they were carrying pushed her foot out of the board. She was free. But not quite.

The ship was sinking deeper and deeper. Soon all the trade items along with the crew would be stuck at the bottom of the vast ocean. She looked around for MK, but couldn’t see him. To her right, another sailor was being dragged down by a cannon. At that point, she didn’t realize her eyes started to close and that she was out of air. Nobody was surviving this wreck, everyone was drowning and they had no help. Her body was in the water, but her head was in the clouds. All she could think about was when she first became a sailor.

_‘She had just turned 17 when the talk of the town was the fleet. Apparently they were recruiting teenagers, mostly 17-19 year olds. That got Jiho curious. Ever since she was little, she loved everything that had to do with the sea. That made her want to become a sailor. So when she received an envelope from the fleet about her acceptance, she was thrilled._

_Joining the fleet, she became a high-ranking female quickly. And soon enough, she became a captain. 20 years old...and a female. The only female captain. And now she’s here, 21 years old leading her own ship. Leading her own expedition. Except her whole crew is underwater and dying.’_ The last thing Jiho saw before passing out, was a shadow moving towards her.

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the new light around her. Realizing she wasn’t dead, she sat up quickly and looked around. She was in a cove, just her. Nobody else was around, and it was still dark out. So many questions ran through her mind, but one stood out to her the most. ‘Who is the shadow that moved towards me.’

She heard the water move around her, then she realized she wasn’t alone. She saw one shadow in a peculiar shape. It couldn’t be....could it? They were myths, made up creatures in stories told by her fellow crew mates. But as Jiho moved towards the water, Hyojung emerged from it. Jiho’s jaw went slack, her eyes widened in surprise.

“W-who are you,” she asked, slightly scared but very curious. Hyojung said nothing, afraid of what Jiho would do. Jiho’s eyes softened as she crouched by the water, “You...saved me. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Hyojung nodded before saying, “I heard the ship sinking from a mile out. I-I got curious so I went to look. Then I saw your body sinking slowly.” Jiho nodded, remembering the events that preceded this discussion.

Jiho didn’t need to ask since she knew the answer, but did anyway. “Was I the only one?” Hyojung stayed silent, that was enough for her. Jiho nodded, before sitting back down onto the rocks. Hyojung felt bad for the younger, knowing what she just went through. Hyojung did the only thing she could and grabbed Jiho’s hand. Jiho looked up from the ground beneath her and at the mermaid in front of her. Hyojung motioned for Jiho to join her in the water. So the younger did. Hyojung was going to wait for Jiho to get used to water again, but the younger was already tugging her underwater.

Hyojung led the way, making sure Jiho would be alright almost every 2 seconds. Jiho smiled a bit at that, and just motioned for the other to continue. A few meters away, Jiho could see a cave, and what looked like some light breaching the surface. She let go of Hyojung’s hand, and swam towards it. Surfacing, she realized it was a new cove. Similar to the other one, but this one felt warmer. She got up onto the ground and laid herself down, immediately falling asleep.

Hyojung and Jiho spent a few days there, in the cove where Jiho had a lesser chance of falling ill. Hyojung felt a tug in her heart every time she caught Jiho staring at her. It wasn’t the curious stare from the first time they met. No....Jiho looked **in love.** And that made Hyojung scared. There were too many ‘what-ifs?’ Like, what if Jiho left her in the end? What if she was a burden since she was a mermaid? What if-

“Hyojung,” Jiho called out to the panicked mermaid. “Yes,” she answered quickly, a little too quickly, but Jiho didn’t mind it. “I wanna know more about you.” Hyojung tilted her head, “What do you wanna know?” Jiho shrugged. “Anything you wanna share with me.” Hyojung nodded, before moving towards the young captain. “I’ll tell you why I’m a mermaid.” Jiho nodded, encouraging Hyojung with a small smile. “You see...”

_‘Many years prior, a curse was put on Hyojung’s family. The reason? Her parents committed an act of treason against the kingdom they were under. The punishment was to visit the kingdom’s witch, and accept any curse she brought forth. She decided they would have to live as mermaids/mermen. Anyone in their family currently alive and living with them would be turned into the mythical creatures. Anyone yet to be born was to be born into life as a mermaid.’_

“ ** _I’ve always been a mermaid,_** ” Hyojung sadly said, “ ** _to one day be human is the thing I always pray._** ” Jiho felt sorry for the older, such a beautiful soul corrupted because of her parent’s mistake.

Jiho stepped off the rock and into the shallow water. Hyojung’s eyes widened, wondering what was going through the younger’s mind. But all she felt was a comforting warmth. Jiho was hugging her. Hyojung hugged her back, and they stayed that way. “Do you wanna know something,” Jiho whispered. The response she received was the feeling of Hyojung’s head moving up and down on her shoulder.

“ **_When I saw your shadow move towards me...I realized i would be the lone survivor of ship three._ ** ” Jiho paused, “When I boarded the ship that morning, my gut was telling me something was going to go wrong. I tried to ignore it..but then the storm hit. I thought about it, and now I’m actually grateful for that storm.” Hyojung looked confused, which made Jiho smile, “It’s because **_the storm that took the lives of my crew, is the same storm that led me straight to you._ **” Hyojung didn’t notice but she began to blush, and so did the younger.

Hyojung looked at Jiho, giving a small smile before saying, “I have something to confess. I was already there when the ship initially sank.” Before Jiho could open her mouth to speak, Hyojung raised a finger to the younger’s mouth before continuing, “ **_When I saw your body fall in from up above, I knew you were the one I would love._ **”

Jiho and Hyojung just stood in silence. Their breathing now synchronized, their eyes met in that short instant. It seemed like all their other senses stopped. They couldn’t think of anything or anyone else. Just each other. Just that moment. Hyojung seamlessly zoned out. Jiho, took advantage of this.

Hyojung’s daydreaming was cut off, her eyes widened. _A kiss_ . Soon she gave into it’s sweet bliss. As they shared that moment with each other, Jiho could only think of one phrase that was clouding her mind like a smother. ‘The moment I knew we were meant to be, was the moment you, Hyojung, **_Caught My Heart At Sea_ **.’

**-FIN-**


End file.
